


by my side

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, KakaIru Week 2020, M/M, happiness, prompt: weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: “and you, kakashi? are you happy?” iruka asked, turning his head slightly to look at kakashi’s face.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020





	by my side

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time participating in kkir week and i'm so excited! i hope to be able to post every day, but we'll see what happens. 
> 
> i'm happy to start with some fluff, but angst is on the horizon, my friends. 
> 
> day 1, prompt: weddings.
> 
> enjoy~~

Kakashi felt lighter than he had in months. Years, probably, if he thought about it, though, he did his best not to. The days leading up to this had been stressful, making sure everything went smoothly. But it was something he wanted to do, something he felt was his duty, and Kakashi had always taken duty quite seriously. 

Though not dressed in his Hokage robes, there was still that reverence that people held with him when they spoke to him at the reception, bowing stiffly and using his title. He reminded every single person to “please, drop the Lord,” though few complied. It was not his night to be attended to and he was loathe to take this moment away from his precious student. 

Finally left alone, Kakashi looked across the area that had been sectioned off for dancing, Naruto’s rambunctious laughter reverberating the area. He had his arm around Hinata, holding her close. She looked at him like he was the only person in the world. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, seeing the love that the two shared. He was happy that Naruto had found happiness. 

The air shifted around him as someone walked up behind Kakashi. He tensed for half a second, instincts winning over, before the calming touch of Iruka’s chakra brushed him. Iruka slipped his arms around Kakashi’s middle, resting his chin on the older man’s shoulder, nose brushing the curve of Kakashi’s ear. 

“He’s quite happy, isn’t he?” Iruka whispered, his breath causing a shiver to run down Kakashi’s spine. 

Kakashi hummed an affirmative. 

“And you, Kakashi? Are you happy?” Iruka asked, turning his head slightly to look at Kakashi’s face. 

“Maa, today is not about me, sensei,” he replied. A pause and then, “Does it make you happy to see your son so loved?” 

Kakashi could feel the heat on Iruka’s cheeks at the question. He smiled at Iruka’s embarrassment. 

“It’s what he deserves,” Iruka replied. “And you,” Iruka continued, jabbing Kakashi in the ribs with a finger, “don’t change the subject.” 

Kakashi winced, rubbing his side. Iruka’s hand slid under his, rubbing the sting out of the assault, before sliding both hands under Kakashi’s dress shirt to his narrow hips. 

“Just because today is not about you, Kakashi, doesn’t mean you can’t acknowledge whether you are happy or not. In fact, I would argue that today is one of those days you _should_ acknowledge your happiness.” He gave Kakashi’s hips a gentle squeeze, “so I’ll ask again, are you happy, Kakashi?” 

Kakashi turned, Iruka’s hands never leaving him, just moving with the motion. He cupped Iruka’s cheek, his thumb gently brushing along the man’s cheekbone. He didn’t answer right away, just stared into Iruka’s face, bathed in the golden light of the hanging lamps, making his skin glow. His dark eyes, seemingly darker in the dim light, sparkled. For a moment, Kakashi wished he still had the Sharingan, wanting to perfectly memorize the beautiful man before him. 

“As long as you’re by my side, I couldn’t be happier.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed! more stories are to come this week! don't forget to check out the other kkir week fics too!
> 
> stay safe out there! 
> 
> find me on [ tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com).


End file.
